Star Child No 8
by CrazyStoriesFromMyTwistedMind
Summary: Mario and Luigi, the destined Star Twins, get news from Peach about 'Star Child No. 8'. Peach decides to take matters into her own hands and gets possessed and killed, but then comes back to murder the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Is No. 8 a blessing or a curse? A Mario fan-fic.
1. Breaking The News

Star Child No. 8

A calm breeze blew through the Beanbean Kingdom. Two pairs of brown boots swept by seas of grass and trees. The boots were connected to sky blue overalls. Peach awaited the two, at her castle. Calling upon her Heart Spell, the boots and the overalls were teleported towards the castle. "I have news," she said to the two. Clad in hats, Mario and Luigi showed up at the castle, awaiting the bustle. "As of today, the rumors are true. Star Child No. 8 is born." Peach exclaimed. The awaiting bustle came, and the twins were rushed in to the castle. "News has spread that Star Child No. 8 has come into speculation." The twins looked at each other in disbelief. The two were both destined Star Children, descendants of the Great Star. "Yes, 'tis true," Peach was destined to await growth in No. 8. "Born on the 12th hour, No. 8 was only a star. A comet, a shooting star, and then took a human shape."

EOC

Thank you all! I would like to thank 'Death Battle', a great Youtube series for inspiring me to write my first fanfiction! The 'Star Children' plotpoint in the 'Mario and Luigi' series is great! Hope you all follow and review! Sorry it was soooo short! (But soooo detailed!)


	2. The Mysterious Egg

'Fore I start lemme say I haven't posted in a while. I'll keep you posted on things going on and I'll post ends for you so you can just jump to my page (and not read at all) but you won't know what's going on in the story. Also, I incorporated Paper Mario and Super Mario Galaxy into this so this is no longer a Mario and Luigi fanfic.

(CONT. FROM DIS s/10255857/1/Star-Child-No-8)

"A girl….In a light blue dress and a heart of gold…" she continued to walk down the stairs. "With a flick of that wand…she could do anything you could imagine…I want both of you…to find evidence of her existence, and if I was wrong….you will see another side of me you don't want to see…" Peach entered the double-doors and slammed them hard. The brothers looked at each other in confusion.

The egg was lodged in the ground. A citizen with a fancy of tools could remove it in a split second. It was covered in craters, like an asteroid. It was deep brown and was burnt, as if it was hurling towards Earth. A small hand reached out of the egg and was pale and smooth. The body seemed to gasp for air and realize she wasn't on her planet anymore.

As the brothers ran towards the egg, they realized that they were late. The egg was examined and set in a museum. The body inside was nowhere to be found. All that was left was a deep crater the size of a rounded bathtub. Peach, arriving in her private helicopter, landed on the ground. "Ah, it's gone. Thank you for your help, though." She stepped back on to the 'copter and said, "To the castle!"

EOC

Enough mystery? Enough suspense? I bet not. Coming soon: The Simpsons! Something everybody loves put in a beautiful format. BAI BAI


	3. Revealations

Sorry for the inconvenience, but I haven't posted in a while, and a whole plot point was forgotten, so sorry! New chapters every week!

As the brothers investigated the crater left, there was a note. It read,

"_From the notebook of R. Starlet, I created you for test purposes only; don't take your lovely life seriously."_

A small strand of blonde hair was found, and was put in inventory. The brothers returned to the castle, seeing no Peach, no Bowser, or any enemies. A scream came from the bedroom, and then a moan. Then, nothing happened. The brothers entered the bedroom, to se-

EOC

Thank you, for sticking with me for the first 3! See ya!

PS, new one tonight!


	4. Possesed Peach

I promised another one tonight! YAY! Let's get this show on the road!

(Please read Chapter 3 to understand this part of the story.)

There, stood a girl with a black bob with a giant water bottle on her back. She wore a short blue dress that had ribbon off the side. She carried a wand and had a luma to her left. The facts were wrong, the girl, not the egg, was in a 'museum'. But in this case, the museum was a plastic case in Peach's bedroom. And Peach herself, was quite different. Instead of the girly overlord, she was the insane demon. Mario was quite in a pickle. He could either kill the girl he loves or find anyone who can help the oddity. Mario decided to stab her, so he did. She fell to the floor, helpless, and died. Luigi put Peach's body in a plastic body bag and froze it. The girl was released. "Thank you, heroes. I am supposed No. 8." The brothers looked at each other in disbelief.

EOC

Let's say 'skippers' are warned. Next chapter, Mario-

IM WATCHING YOU, MARIO


	5. A Figure on the Plane

So yeah, if you didn't read Ch. 4, you wouldn't understand.

The last few minutes of day in the Beanbean Kingdom were bleak, gray, and bland. As the brothers and No. 8 took a flight to the Mushroom Kingdom, the night grew shorter and shorter, rather than longer. Slight turbulence was seen and noticed, but one thing defined the rest. As they were waiting, a black figure stood in the distance. What's odder was that the outline…the…outline, was similar to Peach, but with wings. The figure stepped closer and said, "Give…..me…..the key…." No. 8, standing up for herself and her saviors, lifted her hand, causing a blue aura to glow around it. "N. O, Miss Priss." She inquired. Her hand faded to normal and the figure teleported away.

EOC

Can you guess what's going on? Tell me as a PM!


	6. Demonic Diary Secrets

Now I'm using LibreOffice! Cool, huh? Audience: NO. Okay.

After the flight, No. 8 was practically the brother's only hope. It was hard to tell if she was blessing or a curse. Neither, the choice was. The brothers and No. 8 decided to leave Peach's case alone, as if it were to affect the kingdom entirely. No. 8, left to find a local name changing office so she can name herself. As for the brothers, they decided to spend the night in a hotel across the street from the airport.

The next morning was none the less scarier. No. 8, alone at the office, waited. She decided to use her 'Coma' ability, and waited until 3:00. She stood there. Resting. Waiting. Nothing. The brothers, on the other hand, were looking for an answer to why Peach was possessed, more specifically, answers. They checked in the most obvious spot, the castle. As they checked throughout the royal suite, they were presented with a diary. On the date of 04-13-13, it read:

_Hello again, diary. As we discuss the plans for buffing up my army, we might as well talk about something else. I was enraged when the egg was gone, and besides, I didn't even instruct my men to remove it. I fell into pieces, even, when that was seen. Besides, 'tis true. It is, gone. To a museum. With no evidence of existing. My trick, my only trick, ruined. I wanted to see if they fell for it. But no, my only secret is with you, diary. Hold it for me... Please. Thank you. I need to sacrifice myself to one of them. One, that cares. One that listens. One that is me..._

_ -P.T._

The date was strikingly similar. Friday...Friday...the...Thirteenth. The brothers noticed another page that said; _Second block to the right of the dungeon, should unlock it._

EOC

Yay! Almost done (wait, no.)! I still have to do the thing with those dudes, so yeah.


	7. Daisy in the Chains

I'm taking requests! Just to let you know I write this and other one-liners.

'_Second block...second block...' _they thought as they ran down to the dungeon. To the right of the dungeon door, there was a brick standing out from the others, as its color was slightly off. The brothers heard a small gasp, and then a "I think someone's down here..." The brothers opened the door and saw Daisy, who was chained to the wall. "Thank you, thank you brothers. I have something to tell you. Peach isn't who you think she is." A black figure teleported in the dungeon. The figure floated closer to the group. "I'm watching you...enemies..." It said in a raspy voice. The figure then said, "Give it...to me..." It then teleported off without a reason to show up.

The office then opened for buisness at three, and No. 8 turned off the Coma ability. She then stood by the office door and said, "Ehm...*knock knock knock* Hello?" A small toad person who appeared to be writing opened the door and said, "*ahem* Yes?"

"I need to change my name."

"Oh, what name then?"

"That's not how it works. Mother read to me before she sent me into the egg."

"Oh, documents? Do you have those?"

"No, I don't."

"Well good day then." He shut the door and continued to write.

Daisy was in awe with how reminicent the figure was of Peach. Up close, it had bloody tears, a ripped black dress, and big black dragon wings. "I know...her body has mutated..." She said, knowing that Peach was hiding behind the mask, wating to strike at her enimies, waiting in the looms of the darkness.

EOC

Thanks for all your support, also send me ideas for requests! I will soon get to them!


	8. Dungeon Pt 1

I've been working hard on Napped Daisy's design, so, I hope you like!

As they entered the first dungeon, they were presented with a hazardous landscape. Fifteen feet down was a rope, only for Peach's access, due to her floaty ability. Daisy, who mocked this ability, couldn't preform this move because of wear. She only wore a street bard's leotard, with sequins, face mask, and all. She was hoping with bit of trust, she could do it. But another hint was hinted. There were thirteen loose bricks in the wall, looking for someone to preform parkour with. Daisy had a bit of float residue laft, so she swung her body pastthe bricks, all thirteen, and grabbed the rope. She threw it up to the brothers and they all moved on.

No. 8, how ever, was looking for documents. She went to Peach's Castle, the now deadly minefield, to stay the night. However, she was aware of Peach in her residing location, so she carefully took the time the put her water bottles aside and at least forget about it for now. Before she preformed the coma ability, she took the time to write a message. It read;

_ You, yes you, the reader. I'm No. 8, the one you need. I need you to go on top of Star Hill, make contact with the Star Gem, and tell the first person you see, 'I was sent here by the test. Please give me info on her.' I would be willing to trade you something for this deed. The deadline is This Friday, sharp at noon. If completed, come behind the Milk Bar for your reward._

She set the note free, away from watching eyes.

EOC

Thanks!


	9. Dungeon Pt 2

'Dis one ain't for the faint of heart, it has revelations, truth, fiction, and stuff. (Achievement Get! 'Longest Chapter So Far!')

As the group made their way through the dungeon, a figure appeared. "Save...me..." it said, as it floated closer to them. "You..." it said, "Get...her...to me..." It them teleported away, leaving no marks, track, evidence of existing.

No. 8 waited in Peach's ex-bed, watching _Kingdom's Best_, a variety show. A figure appeared onscreen, staring at the host backstage. Behind the curtains, she was, staring. And she said, "I...need...No. 8..." and then teleported away. Then she appeared outside the window and passed through the door to her room. No. 8 noticed her, and put her hand up, skyward, and became Ultima (read my page for Ultima info). She hugged her body, and burst into blue flames. The bed burned, the room burned, and part of the castle burned. The figure said, "You...give me...the..." She then teleported away. "Peach, she's back." No. 8 said.

In big letters, Breaking News appeared on the screen. It cut to Lyonna Damselfly, who then said, "Now, this is a fatal day for our homeland. Princess Peach, has died. Yes. Two days ago she was killed by an unknown suspect. At the time she was in Beanbean and was finding out clues about our next story, No. 8. If you see anyone wearing a blue dress, carrying a wand and a bottle, call the MK officers immediately."

The next trial had five buttons. The diary was their only hope. It read;

_Oh, you. It's nice to see ya again. I've been having fun with my men building my secret room. Well, you're the only one that can keep it a secret. Besides, if anyone were to test the trials, they wouldn't make it. Well, if they found you, they could, both forwards and back. I never want anyone but me to read it. Nobody nobody else! Here's the things._

It was in a graph that contained the obstacle and the key.

Steps-Float

Buttons- Up, up, down down, left, right, left, right, B, A.

There was a blob of wet ink on the next answer. Daisy entered the code, and the old, rustic doors opened. What lied in the room was something they didn't expect.

EOC

Taking requests! Make sure to PM me your idea (it can be funny, tragic, odd, random) so it can be published!


	10. Cosplaying and Returns

I haven't been posting in a few days. But that's okay.

No. 8 was busy in Peach's room, creating a disguise with the remains of Peach's dresses. As for her, the result was a clean cut. It had no ridges, bumps, or off-center lines. It was long, flowing, and very smooth, like silk. She dyed her hair blonde and put black tears under her eyes. She inserted a stick in the hole in the back and slid the bottle onto the stick. The outfit contained a wand pocket inside the sleeve for emergencies. She then left, but found a note. It read;

_Ah, ha. You. No. 8, my little experiment. I wanted you to sit in a case and rot, but I thought that having my brother take over me was a better idea. He understands, doesn't he? _

_ -P. T._

No. 8 turned to the diary for help. "Page no. 21. Nice," she said. "It wasn't there before." She read;

_No. 8, No. 8. I heard from a little friend that you wanted to change your name. To something like Damia, Rikki, Tyrene, just to name a few. So you want to cosplay as me? Ha, nice. But I'll give you this. If you-_

The page had an ink blotch where 'do' and other words should've been. "I, I can't. She's too powerful. But I have to do this, I have to stand up. I have to create the illusion she has returned, though she has.

EOC

Young one, check my page. See updates and more there.


	11. The Interview and the Meeting

I'm back and better than ever! (JK, was on earlier today.)

As the group neared the end of the dungeon, No. 8 teleported to them. "Uhm...hey." She said. She put her hand in front of Daisy's face and a small fan-shaped beam sprouted out from her hand. It scanned Daisy, and gathered information and the data necessary to understand the situation. "Hello, Princess Daisy R. Toadstool. I am No. 8, sent here by Mother. I hope you had a wonderous time in Sarsaland." Daisy then spoke. "I...I didn't...I was going to...I...I don't know..." No 8. was in awe of how confused she was. "You are also ex-princess of the Plantae Kingdom* and you have been a slave to the Toad people." Daisy was now in awe of how much she knew. The figure appeared by the door to the Secrets. "Ah, ha...You...I knew you would...Just step here and...Oh, why?...Must you?...Huh?..." The figure teleported off. "Also, I'm wearing this disguise so I can cosplay as Peach. There are no out-of-character breaks, I'm permanately her." No. 8 said. She teleported off.

After teleporting, she was standing on a hill in the snow. Sadly, she can't feel pain and punctures, so she is harmless in this state. No. 8 walked up to Toad Town Square, and declared, "I...have returned!" All the toad people swarmed her, asking questions such as, "Why are you here?", "How did you come back?" and, "Am I existant?" No. 8 was flurred, and soon was carried to the castle for a ceremony.

"I'm just simply angered. Why can't I be Peach? Oh, wait, my face. It looks different." Daisy flourished the blanket she had in the side of her skirt. "Ah, yes. It looks as that No. 8's plan is working. There's the bustle." The door lied just ahead, but the team has gone across way too many obstacles within 72 hours. The team decided to rest until daybreak.

As for No. 8, she had a Q&amp;A session with Dappe McLonne, the reporter for 12 Action News. The leading question of the night was, "Why did you decide to come back to the kingdom to renew your royalty?" She answered, "I'm simply a princess with a dirty-" The lights cut to black. "A dirty-" The lights came back on. "A nasty secret. I'm not like all the other princesses. I have a talent for sewing, patience, and magic. Well, not actual magic. Illusion magic. I'm unlike all the others because I'm-" The cameras turned off. Dappe then investigated the situation. He found cut wires, inactive monitors, and no producers. Dappe, only Dappe, decided to call it cuts. No. 8 was in trouble, even if it didn't mean that Daisy was getting wild.

EOC

Can't wait for the next chapter? New one tonight!


	12. The Grunny

Today's sponsor is Gaia Online!

No. 8 had tons of time to waste. Being the new Peach, she felt like a Warupeachi rather than a princess. 'Peach''s powers were better than her men, more powerful, more revolutionary, than any other group of Toad soldiers. She waited in her chair, sitting. Sitting. (Yeah, this kind of a reference to my one-liner Claydol's Magical Lesson in Relationship) Just sitting. Waiting for her heavy to return with a broken limb.

The dungeon quest was about to end, and the three were waiting at the door of secrets. Inside would contain such secrets, that only the demonic princess would know. Daisy pushed the door opened and was greeted by a small bunny. Well, not any average bunny. A bunny that was small, cute, and mutated. It was green and had large fangs.

No. 8 was in Peach's room, unpacking her bottle in her new residing location. Inside was her luma and all things necessary for survival. She set her wand on the neat desk and set her bottle near her bed. She had a speech tommorow, so she wanted to keep herself occupied. Before deciding to see what the watery fountain was, she found a note written on a piece of old paper. It read;

_Ah, 8. My ex-watch-and-die expirement. You sat there in that chair looking aufully tired. How about you get to bed, hmm?_

She decided to look at the fountain for the rest of the night.

An expirement was about to be exposed to the public, a monstrosity so controversial, the entire world would rebel on the Kingdom itself. A note was on the back of the door. It read;

_Igh, now you know. My little army of cuteness was going to take over the world. You just had to kill me. Now my next target is an old friend, someone you lust parnered with._

_ -P_

The next target could be anyone, anyone in the lab. Daisy couldn't resist the tiny mutation. She hugged it, squeezed it, and loved it. Her obsession could go farther, though. Just as far as you may think...

No. 8 woke up with her hood gone. A small snip of hair was missing, and so was her bottle. Her tears were wiped, and all the spare dresses were gone. She couldn't make a new one, she only had to buy one. But she couldn't buy it herself. She needed someone to get it for her. So, she teleported to the group, and said, "Can anyone get me some clothing? Peach took my disguise."

EOC


	13. Unlucky 13: Prince Plum's Dark World

I haven't been on in like, a few weeks, so I'm just catching up. I'm kinda jumping to conclusions here, so get ready for a bit of Darkseed elements. _Acheivement Get! Longest Chapter II_

Daisy absolutely loved the idea of a monsterous bunny. She enjoyed it unlike anybody else in the group. But everybody else had second thoughts. Why would Peach make these monstrosities? Was she planning to take over the Mushroom Kingdom? Is she a scientist? When would she attempt to clone these? The questions will remain as they are. No. 8 teleported to them, exclaiming, "The costume! My...beauty..." Everybody was in shock, except Daisy, her new obsession was all over her. "Anybody...Please, I need to use my interdimentional magic to find a mirror and travel to anonther dimention to gather supplies. Does anybody want to volunteer?" Mario raised his hand. "Alright, I'll take him." No. 8 said. "Luigi, stay here and protect Daisy from...those things." No. 8 grabbed Mario and the two teleported off.

During the crossfade, the two looked at each other in a sick gaze. When they arrived in Peach's room, there was a mirror convieniently placed by. "Nice. Now, 'By the power of Mother and the courage of Father, I say OPEN!" No. 8 commanded. The mirror split in two, and was lined with sharp spikes. The two stepped in. The mirror closed up, leaving behind muddy footprints.

Daisy and Luigi sat on the hand-woven mat. Luigi, for the first time in a week, took a breath and said, "Daisy, how...I have been silent for about seven days, very unlucky days indeed. My brother's girl is gone, our only hope is gone to die with my brother, and you are here with me to oogle a...thing." Daisy replied, "*sigh*, If only if he was back. But what about us? Is Peach going to kill us? I can't...At least I have...I didn't name him yet! Oh, how about..." She sat there thinking. "Oh yes! Nummles! That sounds sooo cute!" She went from princess to bard to grunny lover in less than a year. Luigi sighed.

In the distance of the Second Dimention, stood a man in deep purple armour yelling, "Yes! Now run! Do it or I'll have your HEAD!" He had a bloodied crown on his head and a scythe in his hand. He wore a white Gemini mask and he spoke with such a tone that nobody could control him. No. 8 grabbed Mario and floated above the kingdom. He appeared to be No. 8's archenemy, as Mother said, "He. He is a devastating force of evil. He shall be remained in his land. No going there, no living there, and I gave you those powers for good. Leave him alone." She ingored these words. He saw the so-called 'Him' swing his scythe around and terrorize small villages. He then spotted the two in the sky. He then screamed, "EEEYAH! Improper use of powers! Leave them to DIIIIIE!" He then sent his men to their planes, but then realized he destroyed the planes. He sent his men to the gun-armed quads, but he destroyed those as well. He had to other choice, but to use his powers. He put his arm out and out was a blue flame. "This...The sacrimental power of Bedrock, is MINE!" He then hurled the ball towards the two, missing. He then tried another tactic. "By the power of Bedrock, I demand my men to KILL THEM!" Tens of tens of men flocked towards the Prince, and hoisted him up. The men appeared to be in pain, and a demon about the size of a grown men walked up to him. "Are you any better yet?"

"No. I need a weapon to SHOOT THESE HOOLIGANS DOWN!"

"All we have are ashes of dust, ashes of corpses and ashes of buildings. Anything you see there?"

"JUST GET ME THE DAMN RIFLE!"

"Yes sir."

The red-haired man ran off. He then came back with a rifle the size of a large dog. "Fire?" He questioned. "Yes. NOW!" They shot thousands of bullets at the two, and the speed of a Cheetah, No. 8 dodged the bullets gracefully through the air. "DAMN!" The Prince yelled while picking up his scythe. He floated up in the air and spun. "Must you stay? Oh, forget it. Damn you to us!" He released the scythe, and missed. No. 8 then said, "We are friends of Peach! Please, do you know her?" The prince calmed down. "*sigh* Yes. She is my step-sister. We've gone through a lot together, through thick, and thin."

"We need her worst dress."

"Oh, yes...I have one over here." The two floated down and followed the Prince through all sorts of ashes and dust.

Meanwhile, back at the dungeon, Daisy was in a corner hugging the emotionless animal, or in this case, mutation. Luigi said to himself, "She will, she will. She will stop the obsession. Don't you worry." Daisy then tore off her clothing to reveal her unmentionables, and then sat at the table to sew new clothing. Luigi sighed.

As the two walked to the Prince's castle, he was greeted by the same red-haired demon from before. "Plum, we have a new threat. Peach has died."

"WHAT? DAMN THE FOOL WHO WOULD KILL SUCH A GIRL!" The prince was quickly reminded of all the memories he had with her. "*sigh* I know, I'm a destructive guy, but I loved her! All I am I just a fool of myself." He then sat down. "Here, follow me." He guided the two down the hall. He then said, "After the incedent where Peach's castle was stolen, Prince Plum, my lord, was in the castle at the time. He was about to show the true him when suddenly Lord Bowser appeared and used his new weapon, The Hand, to take the castle with him. He rushed his words, and Peach had no idea what he was saying. He then injected a neuropoison into Peach's vein, causing her to faint." No. 8 thought, _What if Mario was the bad guy? Why would Bowser take her? But after that... _She had no feeling. "Here's the dress. Also, you needed this for what?" He asked. "*sigh* I honestly don't know. I wanted something to remember her by."

EOC


	14. Plum's Soldiers

I've created some more character models! You'll get to them later.

As No. 8 was given the dress, she had lots of guilt flow through her. She just told the biggest lies in her life. She then thanked the footman for all he did, and she asked him for his name. He replied, "It's...well, Insanity. Thanks for it all. You want to meet our three top soldiers?" No. 8 replied with excitement, "Do I?" As she was led through the halls, she was shown portraits of Insanity and Plum, as well as newspaper articles stating 'The Future Has Come'. "Here they are." Insanity stated, pointing to two girls who were creating graffiti with their spray paint and a boy who was lifting weights. "The girls' names are Maria and Lana, while the boy's is Desmond." Insanity made a proud face and shouted, "Hey! We have a visitor!" The girls looked like grungy street kids and were masters at art. Desmond looked up and said, "Oh, San, when's the next time you're going to say that? Oh wait, always. When are the vis..." He paused at the sight of No. 8. "Oh...heh, Hi. You're our guest? Welcome." He rolled his eyes. His particular color was orange, similar to Daisy. She then spotted that Maria wore mostly red and Lana wore mostly green. Maria sighed and then continued to paint. "Dessy! You don't have to be like that!" Lana said. She then said to No. 8, "He's ALWAYS like that. Don't bother that trait." Maria shrugged. "Alrightee, you might as well head back to your mandy candy, then." said Insanity. No. 8 shouted, "My hero is not my so called 'mandy candy'!" Plum ran in and said, "COOODE RED! INFILTRATOR FOUND! GO, GO, GO!"

EOC


	15. Plum's Soldiers Pt 2

No. 8 was in shock. She had no idea what they meant by 'intruder'. She had red up on everything in her 14 years of existance, but this 'intruder' thing was something to worry about. No 8. pulled out her wand and swung it around. "By the power of Mother and the smarts of Father I say 'Go Back To Your Land!'" The entry to the mirror shut. An army of toads marched in. The leader said in his strong voice, "Why, Sir Plum, why must you do this to our princess? She was resurrected, now, thanks to you, she's gone! Locked away in a cage somewhere in your castle..." He then told the army, "Fire!" No. 8 ran into the crowd and said, "Wait! I know somebody who can be your princess, or even better, your QUEEN!"

Over at the dungeon-lab, things were perking up. Well, by the ears. Diasy was almost about done with her new clothes, and I have to say, they are not No. 8 quality. They were tattered, torn, and were all around something. "Hey, um, Daisy? Why did you decide to-" Luigi was cut off. "Oh, you think my clothes are nice, aren't they? Here's slippers shaped like like one of my friends, Gregory Jr., here's a scarf, here's a shirt, and here's a pair of pants!" Luigi noticed that the demonic pendant Daisy wore started to glow. "Um, Daisy? Do you notice your pendant?" Luigi said in a worried manner. Daisy replied, "Oh, isn't it pretty? Look at the little diamond shape. It looks like an eye, even! It is...glowing? No, it possibly can't, the gem in it doesn't have glowing magics!" Daisy continued to sew more. Luigi sighed.

No. 8 told the toad people a glorious tale about her life, starting from the stardust creation period and ending at present day MK. The soldiers were in awe how little she had experienced but they forgot one thing. "No. 8, we apologize for all we've done. We now understand. You SHOULD be our queen!" No 8. proudly accepted the offer. Maria proudly smiled, for the first time since No. 8 and Mario came. Maria then spoke: "No. 8, this short time I knew you was the best time I have had." she said. Lana then said, "Oh, Mary, you mean that? Of course you do!" She then giggled. Desmond sighed and then pulled out a remote with only one button. "I guess this is our gift. The reason why there is only one button is because it's universal. You say a command, it tears a hole in the fabric of this very universe. I'm nothing without it." Desmond handed the remote to No. 8. She didn't question the design of the remote, how cartoonish it was. Lana handed No. 8 a staff. "This is my staff. It's my weapon in the war. It's...well, special to me in so many ways. At least I've got you." No. 8 then swung it. She adapted to the changes very quickly, I should say. Maria grabbed an odd-looking eyepiece off a table. "Here's something I've been working on for a while now, and it should be tuned up. Here. Give it a try." No. 8 clipped the futuristic eyepiece to here ear. "Wow, I can only see with one eye. Why?" she said. Maria responded, "That's not important. What's important is what it does. Lift your hands up and say, 'aim'." No. 8 lifted her hands, as instructed, and said 'aim'. A laser came out of the eyepiece and was deflected against her hands. The laser burnt the steel floor. "So, do you like it?" Maria said. No. 8 was in awe. "Yea, definetly!"

EOC


	16. Oh, Musicals!

This episode is mostly centered around Luigi and Daisy. I hope you enjoy.

No. 8 decided to test out the remote in front of her new minions. She whispered, "Make my world a musical, please. Remote, my dream will not be lived in front of some hobo in City Square." The entire universe felt a shockwave go throught them. Everybody was making "Ohs" and "Ehs" when suddenly No. 8 said, "Peach, here's the truth. (In song) _Take this big ribbon off my eyes, I'm exposed, and it's no big surprise. Don't you know think I know exactly where I stand? This room is forcing me to hold your hand!" _She then stopped. "I...I'm sorry. That's what happens when this remote does stuff. All I have to say is...be careful what you wish for..." Desmond stated.

"Daisy, why? Why the Grunnies?" Daisy responded, "They're TOO cute! I can't handle it! Now let me play with Nummles. He's in need of a friend." Lugi looked at the table in the lab. There was a note. It read;

_Look in the corner...I have a surprise... -P.T._

The note was obviosly from Peach. Luigi walked in the corner. There was clothes for him, tattered and torn. He questioned, _Did Daisy rest at all? Or is it the pendant? _He then broke into song. "_Mothman, turn ninty-eight, win the lottery, die the next day, there's a, black fly in your chardonnay, death row part-up, two minutes too late." _There was a pause. "Why did I...Oh, Eight..."

EOC The listed songs in this episode are: Just a Girl by No Doubt and Ironic by Alanis Morissette.


	17. Daisy Can't Understand

First of all, thank you all for 50 views on the first ch.! I hope we can get all these chapters to be this way! Anyways, onto the show.

No. 8 then realized that the musical was a bad idea to start out with. She then said to the remote, "Reverse." The phrase was undone. "Well, thank you all, I best be on my way." No. 8 said to Plum, Insanity, and the top crew. "Let's go." She led the crowd of soldiers out of the 'gym' and through the hall, out the door, past the burnt ashes and through the mirror. "By the power of Mother and the wit of Father I say 'Open!'" The mirror, lined with grass, signalling life, split in two. She then entered the hole, leading her men through. Once all the men were in the light dimension, she then said, "Mother, Father, shut this!" The gate was then shut. Prince Plum walked outside. He then said to Insanity, "Sir, bring me the finest glass of Peruvian juu-juu water. I need it now." He then sat and thought about the miserable things in his life.

Daisy was slowly becoming a monster, those grunnies were more husbands to her rather than an obsession. "Oh my, you look cute in that little outfit!" Daisy squealed with delight. Luigi, on the other hand, was annoyed heavily. He was looking terrible in his "costume" with tattered pants, a shirt, gloves, a coat, and even a matching hat. "Why must Peach do this?" He mumbled under his breath. "Now for one final touch..." She pulled out a SECOND pendant. And started to place it around Luigi's neck. Just in time, Luigi karate-chopped the pendants cord in half, releasing it from the evil wrath. "Daisy, I've got to tell you something. First, you are not you! You are some grunny lady who obsesses over grunnies more than anything! Not. Even. Me. You gots?" Daisy nodded. "Okay. Second, this pendant is the thing that's making you not you. Here, if I just-" Daisy cut Luigi off. "Oh, don't be stupid. It's not doing that! You know better. Besides, if the internet gave you dating advice, it would tell you the lady is always right." Luigi sighed. "Okay. Now that's settled, I need to tell you something else. You ready?" Daisy nodded. "Oh, here goes. I know there's a bit of knowledge in you. See? Your blue eyes are slowly turning red. You are still human inside! You are not a grunny! This pendant is making it this way. You know what? I'm gonna tell No. 8 when she comes back if it's magic or not."

EOC


	18. DIEDRICH!

First off, fan of the day is: ED-boi! He helps me out by critiqing my work, and he is an admin on my No. 8 fan forum! Thanks, ED-boi!

_Update: THANK YOU! I have finally reached 1,000 traffic views! Thank you all for the support! Would anybody like a special chapter dedicated to the fans?_

No. 8, excuse me, Queen 8 teleported to the dungeon-lab with Mario. She was greeted by Daisy saying, "Hi, lady! You want to meet Luigi, my BF?" (Yes, I took it this far.) No. 8 replied with, "Uh, no. Daisy, you seem more frantic than usual." No. 8 gasped. "Your pendant, it's...glowing..." Her voice trailed off. "That's nonsense! Just like I told BF-a-rooney over there, it's harmless!" Daisy said. She then looked over to a kiln to see a book on the floor written by Peach entitled, '_How To Make Friends, The Other Kind'. _Daisy ran over to the book and picked up the book, and skimmed the pages. She found an article entitled, '_The Elusive Diedrich; How To Create Him!'_ As newly printed as the book was, Daisy was hyped.

As instructed, she put one female grunny and one male grunny in a kiln set at 1300 degrees, and hopefully they would meld. She then closed the kiln lid. Daisy then ran over to Luigi, saying, "When's No. 8 getting here? And who's that lady I greeted earlier?" Luigi replied, "THAT, for the final time, is No. 8. She is your friend, my friend, Mario's friend, and Peach's enemy." Luigi sighed.

About two hours of madness later. Daisy had completed her melding session. She opened the lid of the kiln, and the end result was a legendary diedrich. Daisy was absolutely amazed at its beauty, the big eyes, the cute face, things were looking up. As Daisy was about to pick up the glorified grunny, he spoke. "Mastress, you look like you just came out of a grunny convention. You cosplayed, right? Heh, jk, girl. I'm Steve. Nice to meet'cha." He stuck out his tiny hand. Daisy shook the hand. "Ah, as you can see-" His voice was cut off. Luigi walked over to the diedrich and said, "Hey, isn't that the result of the thing-melding-thing? He's supposed to be your coach on being human again, right?" He smiled magnificently. Daisy was unamused at his "joke".

EOC


	19. Madame Astrolabe

Thank you for sticking with me for the past months! I'm sorry I haven't been online in a while, and I apologize for the troubles. Y'kno, school and stuff.

"Luigi, I don't appreciate your joke. I feel as if the only time I am a grunny is when you're imagining it." Daisy scolded.

"Woah, woah, my bros, you need to _slow down._ Take some time, take some time." Steve cut through the conversation like a knife on the chopping board.

"Okay, Daisy, you should know that you aren't the so-called 'Queen of the Grunnies'. You just obsess over them." Luigi was sensitive about Daisy's feelings. He stroked her cheek, and wondered why she wouldn't take off the pendant. As if he was about to grab the pendant, he put his hand back to his side. "Daisy, I don't like the way you act. If you took the time to take off your pendant-"

"Luigi, fine. If you want you can put it on."

"No, Daisy, you need to take it off."

"Fine. You hold it." Daisy grabbed her hand around the string collar, and lifted the pendant over her head. Her body changed the more she lifted, and when she finally got it off her head, she dropped the pendant on the floor. She then gasped to see that her body had changed into what was genie-like, and free-flowing. She was decorated with an indian headdress, with a gold touch from the stars. The rest of her body was hindu-esqe, and heavilly relied on the purple and gold elements. Her bottoms, were big and poofy, like a balloon headed for the moon. They shook as she walked, with grace, that is. He shoes were pointed like a thistle-bush's thistles, one for Tigger not to eat.

"Have I changed?" Daisy exclaimed with dash of questioning.

"No," replied Luigi. "You're still my girl."

The two interlocked their lips together, to form a loving kiss. Daisy sighed in awe, "Luigi, even though we need more info on what happened, we might as well treasure this moment for what it is, a moment."

"Woah, woah, man. Nice touch." Steve winked and made a gesture t indicate he needed to be picked up. Daisy lifted him off his feet, and onto her shoulder. Steve then whispered something inaudible in her ear, and Daisy then told Luigi, "I think I know what happened. I'll explain. But for now I just want you to call me Madame Astrolabe."

EOC


	20. Princess Alloy

As soon as the adjustments were settled, Daisy, er, Madame Astrolabe, decided to see what the residents of the Mushroom Kingdom thought about her new look. They then established some rules.

1\. No matter the fuss it it, deal with it.

2\. If one complains about Daisy's appearance, walk somewhere else.

3\. If rival royalty wants to steal 8's spot, give them a chance, unless you don't. Then don't.

4\. If all else fails, go back to Peach's lab. That will be our base.

It was then settled. No. 8 clapped her hands and exclaimed, "Grapple onto me!" The team grabbed on, and they then zapped away.

They arrived in the MK, when everthing was peaceful. A toad, from the distance, shouted, "Our new queen is among us!" Another exclaimed, "Who's the genie with her?" But one person in particular, who was the farthest away, was not a toad. It wasn't Yoshi, either. Behold upon them was a woman with skin of charcoal black, eyes of flame red, a scepter containing the finest of ruby, same in her tiara, and a leather dress with hints of ruby along the edges. Her hair was as dark as the night sky, but as light as a feather. And oh, how it breezed in the wind, to the rhythm of the trees, and also the stars. "I'll be the judge of who's Princess." She stated. "And who might you be?" She asked No. 8. The reply was a moan followed by an "I am what my mother calls me No. 8. I hail from the land of the stars, where my mother is."

The mysterious woman gasped, and replied with, "That's...The exact same place I hail from..." She paused, and then there was a small silence that hushed the square. "It is a pleasure to meet you, 8. I am Princess Alloy, the mother of your creator. It may not look like it, but I am thousands of years old." The two then shook hands, and No. 8 replied, "You don't look a day over 9,327." Alloy laughed, and re-replied, "Why, thank you." The two had a conversation and asked questions such as 'How is Mother doing?' Or, 'How is the MK working for you?' The two became quick friends fast, but Alloy was previously resorted to assault by a certain somebody.

EOC


	21. A Deeper Side to the AstroPrincess

The team had met new friends, new enemies, but now they were going to meet one of both sides.  
8 was feeling curious of who this Alloy person was-neither had she met royalty in her life, which is sad, considering her being royalty.  
Mario, who, in himself, thought that whether or not Alloy is a mother figure to 8-should stay away from her.  
Daisy, err, Madame Astrolabe, wasn t too keen on 8 s new friendship. She had noticed right behind her, pinned to her dress, was the exact same gem that was on her necklace. Was this planned?

Steve, who was back at the lab, was analyzing some data between Prince Plum, a recent ally, and Daisy, and seeing if they were alike in many ways. Huh, he said. Maybe if I-WOAH! He said as he poured a sample of Daisy s blood into Plum s saliva.  
The blood and saliva combination was not a mix. It started to turn black just as soon as they clashed together. Hold up if Daisy s blood and Plum s saliva turn black when they touch, then what?

Later, while the rest of the team, excluding Steve, was in the castle with Alloy, they introduced her to the landscape.  
I am very familiar with the Mushroom Kingdom. I have heard about it frequently from your mother, 8. Heh, heh, right. She smiled, but the smile quickly turned into a frown.  
Alloy had experienced odd behavior while with 8 and the rest. She would at sometimes laugh for no reason, scratch her dark, dark skin, and look up whenever she wanted, as if she was paying no attention.  
Ah yes She said as she walked over to the throne. And now to kill all of you. EOC 


End file.
